


Seeing Him

by MadamJaye



Series: The Secret Beneath [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamJaye/pseuds/MadamJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy had always been leading the way and though she could look back at him, had she ever truly seen his face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Remy is my Female Dalish Inquisitor, yeah I pick weird names. If you have an idea for a prompt please leave it in the comments and this is meant to be short. Hope you enjoy.

You know that moment in your life, when you have no idea what the hell is going on but you suck in a deep breath and race through hell just to save someone you care deeply about.

_That’s what I’m doing right now._

I never truly understood him or why he was the way he was but it always enraptured me, even when I pretended he didn’t exist. Or when pretended I didn’t care when he wouldn’t look at me the way I had secretly been hoping he would.

True I’ve only known him for so short a time but it feels longer.

I know corny right? But there’s just something about him that I never want to lose, even if that meant my death to save him.

But that wasn’t necessary because when I got to him, he just stood up; tall, back straight and shoulders square.

I fell to my knees, unable to stand and just stared at him in awe, looking at his strong back and then the question finally hit me, I have always been watching his back, did I ever truly see his face?

*** * ***

Remy stared at him; the man she had been trying to save but maybe she had been wrong, it seemed that he had never needed saving, he had never needed anything from her and despite her always leading the way; she truly had never seen him.


End file.
